Zoro's highschool years
by thesheepishchild
Summary: Oneshots about Zoro in high school. Fluff and chaos throughout highschool life!
1. Chapter 1

These are three short stories about Zoro in high school. Each story or one shot is set in a different AU. So they will include AxZ MxZ SxZ! YAY!

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE

Roronoa Zoro took a deep breath before he entered the classroom that was already bursting with students. Walking into the classroom he didn't say hi to any of his classmates and didn't expect to hear any to him. He walked to the back of the room and took the seat that was isolated from the rest. Sitting down in the seat, a sigh escaped his lips as he thought of another year wasted at school. He looked at the people who would share this class for the next school year. Most of them were familiar faces he knew since last year.

He saw Nami and Vivi discussing their summer vacations. Bored of the conversation, he turned his attention to a rather loud voice that belonged to Usopp. He was telling an over exaggerated story about his summer to eager listeners Kaya and Luffy. He was good friends with Luffy but, the other two he didn't care much about. Taking one last look Zoro decided to get some sleep and promptly closed his eyes. Just in time too since a certain love sick idiot barged in yelling his love for the girls in the class.

He laid his head down and closed his eyes hoping he would sleep the class away. He heard the dartbrow mutter something about a shitty marimo and had to restrain himself from yelling an insult. Zoro was distracted by the tardy bell and soon heard silence as the class waited to see their teacher. The silence was tensed as they soon heard heels hitting the floor. A woman teacher they all thought. The smell of strong perfume was smelled as the heels headed to the class direction. The class heard "mellorine" in a love struck voice that was stopped by a punch from Nami. They all leaned in their seats to see the first image of their teacher. The heels stopped and with a leap the teacher presented Himself.

"I am Mrs. Bon Clay and I am your home studies teacher." a thin man in a tutu that showed off his rather hairy legs as he leapt across the classroom. He stopped and stared at his classroom that all had sweat drops and mouths hanging. Well except one man who was asleep in the back.

"First things first pick your partners for your first project that begins right NOW" He shouted.  
The students began to walk slowly to their friends but were stopped short as Mrs. Bon Clay continued

"This partner will be your spouse for this project that will last for three days."

Immediately the boys direction changed as a mad chase went for the girls. By the time the chaos settled Zoro finally woke up from his nap with a grunt. The classroom had an entire different view that when he last saw it. He saw that all his classmates were now paired with the other sex.  
To prove his point he saw Luffy paired with Vivi, Usopp with Kaya, and Nami with an Ecstatic Sanji. Everyone of his classmates has partners except him. He felt someone jump next to him and almost leaped out of his skin, when he saw the ugliest woman he had ever seen in front of his face.

With a twirl he said "Ah Rorona-chan it seems you have no partner and it seems we are out of students. Oh my what shall we do, what shall we do"

Before he could say anymore a knock on the door was heard. The class' attention was turned to the unexpected visitor and watched as a boy walked through the door. All the girls wished that they switch their partners for the smoking hot boy in front of them . All the boys noticed the girls leaning on their desk towards the visitor and immediately felt intimidated by the new student. Well except one.  
"ACE" Luffy screamed as he flung from his seat and latched himself on the new student.

The class immediately began to whisper as they wondered how the two knew each other. The question was answered as Ace finally spoke "Oh man I'm going to have Home studies with my little brother, this is going to be an interesting year." Ace looked up and met eye contact with Zoro and an entire different look came upon his face. A smirk spread across his face and it spread wider as he saw Zoro hastily look away with a tint of pink in his cheeks.

"Oh I was hoping for a girl student to even the pairs but unfortunately it is a very attractive boy" Mrs. Bon clay whined

"What are the pairs for" Ace asked as he walked to the only available seat, which fate decided was right next to Zoro.

"Spouses for a marriage project" Luffy chirped up as he wrapped his arm around Vivi to make his point. Vivi blushed heavily at the show of affection which got the class laughing.

"Spouses eh" Ace said with mischief. The class watched as he leaned down on Zoro's desk stopping inches away from his face. The classroom was tensed as they wondered what was going to happen. In a volume that could only be heard from them ,and Mrs. Bon Clay, Ace asked in a lust filled whisper

"Ne Zoro you want to become my lover for a few days"

Bon Clay began to laugh and twirl in a frenzy while the rest of the class stared at the two in the back. They were oblivious to what Ace had whispered but everyone can see Zoro's whole face blush. Immediately the girls leaned over their partners to whisper to each other.

"So since everyone has partners by the end of this project each of you will present what you have learned."

Everyone processed what their teacher had said and realized that Ace and Zoro would be partners. Some girls began squealing while Sanji laughed loudly. After the girl stopped squealing and a glare was shot at Sanji the class became silent.

Bon Clay leaped to the front of the room and dished out a bowel filled with scraps of paper. "To make things more fun some partners will have a baby to care for. These babies will act just like a real one and will be needed to be taken care of just like a real one. Come now one partner from each group grab a piece of paper."

One by one partners would grab a piece of paper from a bowel. Only four groups picked out the papers that had a doodle that resembled a baby. Usopp and Kaya picked out a baby boy while Luffy and Vivi picked out a girl. At this time Mrs. Bon Clay presented out the babies that were programmed to act just like a real baby. Turning the babies on, the boys held the dolls at arm's length as they started to cry. They stood there while the class laughed. Sanji went next and everyone guessed he had picked a baby since he went into a frenzy over Nami-san and him being a "papa".

Ace was going next but Zoro cut him off and walked to the bowel. He stared at the numerous pieces of paper and hoped one would not have a doodle on them. He stuck his hand in the bowel and snatched a piece of paper. Turning his back to everyone he opened the paper and stared at the contents. Everyone knew what the paper had in it as they heard Zoro curse and rip the paper to shreds. "What gender is your baby Zoro-Chan" Mrs. Bon Clay asked while trying to hold his laughter back.

"A girl" Zoro muttered

"Whoo Hoo I'm a father" Ace yelled from the back. The whole class laughed at the comment but stopped as the bell rang. Zoro was the first one out as he fled the room his face flushed. He had no idea where he was going but he just walked to cool himself down. When he finally calmed down he found himself on the school roof. _Stupid Ace. Why would he make me his partner. God sometimes he's just so stupid._ Zoro thought. He went on cursing Ace that he was too busy to hear the footsteps.

Ace finally found Zoro on the rooftop mumbling to himself and heard his names a couple times in the gibberish. Wanting some fun with Zoro, he decided to creep onto him. He silently walked in the back of Zoro and gave the man a wet, open mouthed kiss in his ear. He ran his tongue inside his ear and nibbled at the tip. He moved back and watched in amusement as color ran to Zoro's face. He loved the way Zoro would blush just by a simple ear kiss.

"I'm still mad at you Ace" Zoro pouted

"I'm sorry Zoro but I couldn't resist." Ace laughed. He stopped laughing as that only Zoro even madder. He sat down next to Zoro and rubbed his head against his chest. He repeated this motion until Zoro looked at him. This was when Ace pulled his puppy look and stared at Zoro. Zoro stared at Aces pathetic look and couldn't help but smile and forget his anger. Greeted by his smile Ace straightens himself and pressed his lips against Zoro's. Zoro tried to pull away but Ace tenderly bit his lip which made Zoro moan a little. Ace grinned and deepen the kiss. He pressed his tongue against Zoro's lips asking for permission. To his dismay Zoro stopped kissing back and turned his head away. "Not here Ace" Zoro said quietly

Ace knew he went too far and was mad at himself for once again going over the line. He stared at Zoro and grinned "Fine I'll wait when we get home then Wifey"

Zoro rolled his eyes and scooted himself away from Ace mockingly. Ace laughed and pecked him on the cheek as an apology. Zoro smiled back and rested his head on Aces chest. "Did you bring the kid with you" Zoro asked. His question was answered by Aces silence. Zoro shot his head up to see Aces surprised face.

"You lost the doll already" Zoro scolded. Ace's head snapped back and snores followed.  
"Oh no asshole don't me give me that fake sleep act"

Yeah just fluff in this chapter but next one is going to be a lot of fun (if you know what I mean) ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 Thanks guys for the reviews! Here is chapter 2 and the conclusion of AcexZoro

Zoro grounded his teeth as he finally found the address of Ace's apartment, finding this damn place took him hours. Looking at his surroundings his mouth fell as he saw the high school just a block away from the apartment. He looked at the piece of paper that had the address on it and ripped the paper to pieces.

He walked to the apartment and stood outside the door marked as A1. His fist was just about to knock on the door when an angry black haired man jerked the door open. Zoro backed up in surprise as he stared at the bags under Ace's eyes and heard something crying in the apartment.

"Umm hey" Zoro uncomfortably said

"That DOLL has not stopped crying all night" Ace cried out throwing his hands over his head to emphasis his point.

"Oh" was all Zoro could say.

"Oh yeah come inside and make yourself at home" Ace yawned as he opened the door for Zoro.

Zoro walked in and watched as Ace walked back to his room. The older man's back facing Zoro he couldn't help but gaze at Aces body outlining every muscle that he had. Zoro shook his head and tried to stay away from that trail of thinking. He observed the apartment and saw numerous pictures of Luffy and Ace.

Zoro grinned as he picked up one frame where it showed an older man with a young grinning Luffy and a pissed off Ace.

"Hey where Luffy at" Zoro asked

"He's at Vivi's because he heard she has her own chef" he replied.  
Zoro stopped grinning as the wails of a child came closer and he realized why. The sleep deprived man was holding the doll at arm's length and looking at it with hate as walked to the younger man.

"Take the doll I can't handle it anymore" Ace ordered as he pushed the baby in the younger man's chest. Zoro looked at the doll in his arms that was crying in the highest volume possible. His expression must have looked funny since Ace started to laugh loudly. The laughter stopped as the baby stopped crying and now was silent.

"What the hell was that" Ace whispered furiously

"How the hell am I supposed to know" Zoro whispered back. "Well I'm going to sleep and I suggest you do the same cause you look like shit" he continued as he laid himself on the couch.

He closed his eyes as he felt himself drifting off, he was about to fall asleep when the couch sagged with added weight. This added weight laid himself behind Zoro and threw his arms around Zoro's waist pulling him closer. Zoro grinned and placing the silent baby to the side he turned towards his "Husband". He studied his face and could feel the grin getting wider. The same grin was placed on Aces face as the sexy green head closed the distance between their faces.

He was going to make a smartass remark when the greenhead made the first move. Zoro latched his lips on Aces and snaked his arms around his back. Ace deepen the kiss and slipped his tongue in his sexyass "wife's" mouth. Ace explored his lover's mouth and smiled when he felt Zoro's hands comb through his hair. Feeling a little playful he bit the young man's lip and chucked when he heard him moaned in pleasure. His chuckle was cut short when his hair was roughly pulled tearing his lips from Zoro's.

He heard Zoro laugh at his surprised expression and decided to have revenge. In one swift move he positioned himself on top of the greenhead and snaked his hands underneath his shirt and pulling the shirt up all in one move. Straddling Zoro he felt the young teens hips buck as he made a trail of kisses starting from his hips to his collarbone. When he reached the collarbone Zoro grabbed the raven head and locked lips with him. They laid there passionately kissing until they had to break for air.

Aces thoughts were getting dirtier by the second as he stared at the smirking man below him. He was about to slip off Zoro's pants when the silence was broken. A muffled cry was heard and the two men's mouths fell.

"Shit where the kid" Ace exclaimed

"I don't know it was right next to me" Zoro frantically said

"Shit Zoro I think you're laying on it" He yelled clutching his hair in panic

"Oh man I knew something was poking me in my back" he replied.

Frantically getting up they looked at the doll that was pressed into the couch with its head ripped to the side.

"Ahh you idiot what the hell are we going to do, we KILLED the baby" Zoro screamed

"Ah wifey we can always make another baby" The lust filled teen whispered in Zoro's ear

"Can you think something other than sex just for a minute please" the green head complained

"Ah its okay it's not like we can fail home studies because of this" Ace comforted

In the middle of summer Zoro and Ace were sitting in a classroom being glared at by the teacher. The two were asleep when the teacher walked out of the classroom heading towards the bathroom. With the sound of the closing door Ace immediately woke up and looked at Zoro.

"Hey Zoro are you mad at me" he asked

Zoro opened his eyes and sent a glare towards the raven head. "Why would I be mad at you for singlehandly destroying my Summer and having to retake Home Studies." He said sarcastically

"I'm sorry but I wanted to ask you something" Ace continued

"What" the younger man mumbled.

"You want to have sex on the teachers desk" Ace asked nervously

"I thought you would never ask" Zoro laughed as he flashed him a smile.

I swear there will be smut in the next chapter which will be...MihawkxZoro Please review


	3. Chapter 3

I COULDNT I COULDNT! I couldn't stand seeing these fics not being finished! I've been having trouble with my parents so I'm sending these to a good friend (she's a true friend) so she can upload them. My parents have thankfully been off my back and gave me some more space. Yay so anyways yes if this plan works out I will try to update fast so I can get this guilt off my chest and finish this fic. I hope people still actually read this fic. IM SORRY FOR SUCH THE LONG UPDATE!

Roronoa Zoro stepped into his empty homeroom and made his way to the farthest desk in the corner. He placed his arms behind his head and closed his eyes. He was asleep for a few minutes before he heard another pair of steps inside the room. It could have been only a one person walking in as his homeroom he was the only student. He was always alone in this homeroom, he wasn't upset about it though. He was actually glad that every homeroom he could have a peaceful nap. The only downfall he could find in this situation was the actual homeroom teacher. Mihawk the supervisor of the kendo club was his homeroom teacher but he was also Zoro's greatest rival. Mihawk never showed up to any of the kendo club practices or meetings, he claimed he was too busy by his meetings he was one of seven teachers who would follow the instructions of the principal. Zoro remembered when he once followed the teacher to one of his "meetings" and found him asleep under a tree.

That was when Zoro made Mihawk his rival to beat and take ownership of the kendo club, he was the one most dedicated to it anyways. Zoro eyebrow twitched as he thought of his defeat in the hands of was disgracing at how quickly the duel ended and Zoro was training everyday to get stronger. From that day on he made it his goal to defeat the kendo leader and take the title. He was still no match for Mihawk but he could feel he was approving.

On a regular homeroom day the student and teacher would ignore each other until the bell rang releasing the rivals to the separate lives. But today when Zoro heard the leader enter the room he couldn't help but feel like the man was staring at him. He decided to shrug it off and continue sleeping. He was about to drift off to sleep when he heard the man get up and start walking. Zoro realized Mihawk was walking towards him and though he wouldn't admit it he felt a chill run down his spine.

Picking his head up he stared at the kendo leader who was in front of his desk glaring at him. "What" Zoro asked not sure of what brought this event on.

"Roronoa when was the last time you actually did your duties" The homeroom teacher demanded.

Zoro gave him a confused look before answering "I have been doing ALL my jobs in the kendo club"

"I wasn't talking about your Kendo jobs I was talking about your student tasks" He answered back

"What are you talking about" Zoro asked in confusion.

"You are the only student in this room which means you are have the sole responsibility to clean this room after school." With that said Mihawk walked behind his desk and brought out a broom. He carelessly threw it Zoro who caught it with ease with one hand.

Grumbling Zoro got up and lazily began to sweep the floor. He couldn't help but notice that the entire floor was spotless. "Stupid lazy idiot" Zoro growled.

What was that" Mihawk asked with a threatening tone, he now got up from his chair and walking towards to Zoro.

The young man smirked secretly as his back was facing Mihawk and with a swift turn he brought the broom in a full circle wanting to scare the teacher. Instead when he turned around he was met with the sound of a broom handle hitting a certain teachers face.

Zoro stood there with a surprised face as he looked at Mihawk who had a red mark across his face. They stood there staring at each other the silence getting more intense every second. It was Mihawk who made the first move after the strike. Zoro watched him walk to the door that was open. He stood there not able to think as he closed the door and his eyes grew wide when he heard the click of a lock.

"Umm why did you lock the doo-" Zoro began but was interrupted when Mihawk pushed Zoro to the wall. He trapped him by pressing his hands against the wall and over the students shoulders. Zoro was stunned but tried to recover by sending a glare at the man that was currently pinning him. He was going to ask what the hell was the guy doing when the teacher did the thing that the student never thought he would ever do.

Mihawk leaned in and kissed his student on the lips. The kiss lasted for a few seconds but it was the teacher who broke it. Mihawk couldn't help but smile at the tan boy that he just kissed. This kid who had a confused look on his face right now couldn't look any hotter than this moment. He knew this student had potential to be the kendo leader, he also had a potential for "other things" too. Other things that made a smile creep on the teachers face. That was the only reason why he didn't give up the position of the leader in the kendo club. That was his only excuse he could use as to why he had an interest in the Roronoa boy.

Speaking of Roronoa Mihawk gazed at him and saw he was also looking at him. They stared at each other for seconds until Zoro decided it was his turn to make the next move. Throwing his arms around his teachers neck he resumed where the kiss had left off. Mihawk was surprised at his eagerness but accepted it and blamed it on hormones. God bless teenage raging hormones.

He deepen the kiss by slipping his tongue in the others mouth. He laughed inside when Roronoa tried to dominate his tongue. In a matter of seconds of the open mouth kiss Zoro's tongue was submissive. A muffled moan escaped out of the students mouth and Mihawk could feel his member hardening. He broke the kiss and grabbing the uniform that he easily ripped apart. Buttons hitting the floor was the only sound heard other than the sound of smacking lips. Zoro broke the kiss and glared at the kendo leader.

"Nice job now how the hell am I going to walk out of here with my shirt ripped" Zoro scolded

"Don't worry were going to be here for a while" Mihawk laughed.

Zoro could only smile back, that laugh was really sexy. His smile was wiped from his face when he was suddenly grabbed by his shoulders and thrown roughly on the floor. Landing on his back Zoro scrunched his face in pain as air was crushed out of him.

"You asshole that hur-" before Zoro could continue his insult Mihawk laid himself on top of him stripping Zoro's shirt in the process and tossing it carelessly to the side. His bare chest now in the open Zoro couldn't help but shudder at the coldness.

"That was for the broom incident" Mihawk explained.

He noticed the shudder and grinned while he began to make a trail of kisses starting from his students stomach to his neck. When he got to his neck Mihawk bit eagerly for his first taste of Roronoa. Sucking on his neck Mihawk made sure to leave a mark. Roronoa was now his, granted if he wasn't a student he would've have written his name in hickeys. One would be good enough...for right now.

Mihawk could feel his member hardening and regretted that he couldn't screw Roronoa right now. He had already gone too far with this student. Now he would have take his "problem" to the bathroom an-. Mihawk's thoughts were abruptly ended when he felt someone's hips grind on his. His gaze fell to the face beneath him and wore a serious expression when he began to talk "If I continue I will not stop, so make up your mind"

Zoro picked himself up leaning on his elbows and whispered inches away from Mihawk's face. "Lets see who will cum first" Zoro's tone changed and was filled with lust "Sen~sei" Zoro finished by biting Mihawks lower lip and resumed the kissing. He cupped the man's face while laying back on the floor. He felt the calm man take off his pants and a second later his own along with his boxers. He stopped the kiss and looked eagerly into Mihawk's eyes, his eyes filled with lust.

To busy staring at the teacher he hardly felt the hands on his hips and raising them. What he did feel was a blunt object that was right at his entrance. Did he space out so much that he didn't feel Mihawk prep him? No that bastard was just probably horny and skipped it. Well screw that he was going to give this bastard a lecture on damn patien-

"Ahhh" Zoro moaned his head falling back as his thoughts scattering as he felt Mihawk's member fully inside him. His breathing growing rapid he tried to relax but since he wasn't prepped it was a difficult task. Zoro guessed he was still being punished for the broom. He let out a sharp pained gasp as Mihawk slowly, painfully slow, brought out his member where only the head was in. Zoro now controlling his breathing furiously looked at the man on top of him.

"Don't tell me your so weak that you needed to be prepped Roronoa" Mihawk asked mockingly. He smiled as he knew he hit a nerve on the boy...that wasn't the only nerve he was hoping to hit.

"You asshol- Ohhh" Zoro felt his his body shiver as Mihawk rammed himself back in and hitting a part inside him that made him see stars.

"That was quiet easy to find Mihawk thought. He straightened himself as his length was being squeezed in the tight area it was now in. God for a moment Mihawk felt lightheaded but he quickly covered it by grasping the teenagers hips. He decided this was a good time to start thrusting. He began a steady rhythm and loved the reaction he got. The boy flung his hand over his mouth and tried to quiet the moans that were coming out. His member was already leaking and they had barely started. Mihawk grinned evilly and thought how Roronoa cumming first would be added to his defeated list. Homeroom would become his favorite class ,it always was, since now he could taunt the teenager to no end. He felt himself also meeting his limit and decided he probably had only a couple thrusts left.

Releasing the hips he had been holding he put one of his free hands on Zoro's leaking member and began to pump the length in time with the thrusts. Zoro let out a cry of pleasure and tried to calm himself so he wouldn't cum first. Damn it with Mihawk pumping him while thrusting this was a deadly combo attack. Shit if he had any hope in winning the battle he had to act fast. He looked up to see Mihawk distracted by his "multitasking" and taking a deep breath he leaped on the chance.

He quickly pushed the teacher in the chest causing him to fall and with both hands full he couldn't catch himself. Not wanting Mihawk to pull out while falling, Zoro hurried and straddled the man. To say Mihawk was shocked by finding himself lying down was an understatement and Zoro wished he could've taken a picture of the face he made. Zoro completed his plan by starting to rock on the member inside him.

Mihawk released a moan and began to rock his hips to aid his student. Zoro was dangerously close to his limit and decided since the kendo leader played dirty so would he. This plan was a 50 to 50 chance of weather or not he would win and have bragging rights.

He closed his eyes and began to pant heavily. Feeling the stare of the man Zoro barely opened his eyes and gave what the girls called "bedroom eyes".

"Oh Sensei" He moaned out as he shot his head back. He hoped this would set Mihawk over the edge because Zoro was a second away from cumin-.

A loud moan reached his ears and not a second later something warm spilled into him. Zoro joined not a moment later and spilled his seed on himself and a little on the teacher. Zoro picked himself up and shivered when the length was pulled out of him. He fell next to Mihawk and tried to recover his breath. They both had a sheet of sweat on them and the smell of sex reeked the room.

After recovering his breath he opened his eyes to meet Mihawks glaring ones. He couldn't help but laugh and said smugly "I guess I win huh"

Mihawk turned the other way and began to pick his pants up. Zoro shrugged his shoulders and began to pick himself up to. The two men were silent while doing this, well until Zoro picked up his shirt that had all its buttons missing.

"Shit I'm going to look like a freak while walking home" Zoro muttered to himself.

"How far do you live away" Mihawk asked not looking at the teenager.

"Its about thirty minutes away" Zoro stated but then an idea came to his head.

"Its not the greatest neighborhood you know creepers every corner, rapists in some alleys, the kidnapper waiting in the apartment hallwa-"

"Alright I get it I'll give you a ride home just stop saying such unnsescary things" Mihawk yelled.

Zoro hid his smile and said loud enough so Mihawk could hear "Its the least you could do eh ~Num~ber o~n~e" He stretched the last two words.

"Oi you just wait till the next time " The teacher threatened.

"And when will that be" Zoro asked as grabbed his backpack.

Mihawk now walked to Zoro in long strides. He swiftly grabbed the shorter boy's chin and asked with a devilish grin "Ne Roronoa-kun have you ever tried having sex in the backseat of a car"


	4. Chapter 4

UPDATE! Now for the most popular couple Sanji and Zoro! YAY! So here you guys go The LAST installment of highschool series!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zoro buried his head down in his backpack and was about to fall asleep when a voice rang in his ears. He closed his eyes again and merely buried his head in his arms. He loved this class for only two reasons, he got to eat free food and...his teacher was a real hottie but sadly he was a crazed ladies man. Okay screw it there was only one reason he like the class and that was for food.  
He grumbled to himself as he heard the teacher compliment a pair of female students who helped him after school in cleaning the lab tables that the class used for cooking.

"Thank you again, Nami-chan Vivi-chawn" A blonde young man swooned at the two female students who sat in the front of the class. The young man was donning a white apron just like the other students but after giving the pair of ladies one last compliment he headed to the head desk. He then picked up the attire that made him different from the rest of his fellow students, a chef hat.

Yes the student was also the teacher. Sanji was very persistent in adding a cooking class and the administrative board could only compromise that he would have to teach the class. The student was all too willing to teach the class and by the beginning of the year the course was established.

Sanji was ecstatic to say the least when he watched his first and only class fill in. Female after female poured in each dazzling him a smile and giving him a wave of the hand. He watched after the blondes, brunettes, redheads, greenheads...GREENHEADS? His gaze fell from the beautiful ladies to the sulking young man who walked to the back of the class. He was the sole male in the class and the blonde could tell he was pissed about it. But the greenhead was quiet and pretty much kept to himself, which was fine with the cook. He overheard some of the ladies gossiping about the sulking male and learned that the student was forced to take this class due to the kendo club being filled.

Zoro, the green heads name, was pretty much part of the wall in Sanji's opinion. He didn't ask any questions, didn't participate when Sanji cooked something in front of the class, or bring his cooking supplies. That was ok in the beginning but now since grades were due the following days, an exam had to be completed. Since this was a cooking class the exam would not be anything on a paper, no it would have to be a cooked meal. With that in mind Sanji cleared his throat and looked at his 99% female class. He made sure he was in teacher mode before he began to talk.  
"Today class your exam will be to prepare a course that shows all aspects of what you were taught" Before any questions could be asked he continued "It could be any course of your liking just be sure that when you present the dish you are sure your confident in it" Giving the students a nod he said in a teacher like voice "You have one hour, your time begins now"

The females immediately scattered and flocked to the back of the room where the food was stored. Sanji turned his back to them and faced the wall. Some of the girls while gathering the supplies whispered that maybe he were mad at the class. This started a whole new group of gossipers who whispered on who would've been the cause of their usually girl crazy teacher weird behavior. When said teacher yelled out that ten minutes had passed the group of girls quickly dispersed.

With all the girls in the back of the room, the student who usually occupied this place was violently woken up when a pan fell on his head. Zoro merely grunted and rubbed his head. He silently picked up the pan and handed it to the orange head who gave him a quick apology. Zoro looked around and noticed for the first time the frantic girls behind him.

"Oi Nami what the hell is going on" Zoro asked as he rubbed his eyes in an effort to wake up.

"Our exam is right now, make a meal and be sure it's actually decent" Nami hurriedly said as she grabbed a spatula.

"Any kind of meal" Zoro asked as he yawned so it actually came out as "shany kwind of weal"

Nami just merely rolled her eyes as she had years of practice in decoding Zoro speech "Yes any, now hurry up" With a light slap across the head she went on her way.

Zoro leaned his head on his hand and tried to think of a decent meal he could cook. Thinking furiously for five minutes left him mentally exhausted and with a sigh he face planted his head into his backpack. He heard a small crack and wondered for a second if he actually managed to crack his skull. Quickly raising his head he felt where he hit his head and seeing there was no blood looked into his backpack and found the source of the cracking noise. A smile came to students face as he quickly got up to make sure he got an A on his exam.

"Time is up, please cover your dishes and place them on the front table next to a number. Please take this number and return to your seats." Sanji yelled out in an authorized tone.

The students quickly brought their covered dishes to the front table and each tried to give the man one last flirting gesture but each failed as the man's back was turned to the last student, Zoro, had placed his dish on the table did the teacher finally start tasting them. Before he did he made sure he was clear on one thing "Do not tell me which dish belongs to who, for if you do you will get an automatic fail on this test"

All the girls nodded in union as they sensed the chef's seriousness. They watched silently as Sanji went one by one taking notes on each dish on a piece of paper he had. The girls never knew the teacher had such a good poker face as none of the girls could tell what he thought of the dish by his facial expressions. But when he came to the middle dish the girl's admiration of his pokerfaced quickly disappeared. In one second the man's face had turned a raging red and in a quiet threatening tone he said "Is this your dish".

The girls followed the man's stare and all of them turned to the young man in the back of the room, who was asleep. Nami winced when she looked at her close friend who was leaning on a stool with his feet on the table. The worst part was he had pulled up his hood over his head and was now snoring loudly.

The class was divided with some girls staring at the dozing student and the others at the dish which had enraged the teacher. Some brave girls started to chuckle as they saw the served course but this only caused Sanji to get even redder but now from embarrassment. He stared at the course which was an instant soup, beef flavored. The nerve to pull such a stunt was sure just to make him look bad. That stupid marimo idiot.

Rage took over Sanji and what spilled him over was when he saw that Nami was trying to wake up the stupid idiot. Such a beautiful lady wasting her precious energy over an idiot really pissed Sanji off now. Blinded by rage he walked around his desk and picked up the first thing he could grab which ended being a bowl. A bowl of hot oil that a girl stored away when she was cleaning her station. It was only when Sanji felt the tuber ware leave his hands after he violently threw it to the man's table did he feel the heat of it. It was also when he realized that the tuber ware wasn't fully closed. The class watched in horror as the tuber ware exploded open and spray the student in hot oil. Thankfully Zoro had quick reflexes and covered his face as he jumped out of the way. The oil mostly landed on his jacket but then a stinging sensation hit his hands in full force. He felt someone rip off his jacket and he couldn't help but grimace when he saw his burned hands.

"Fuck" Zoro grunted as he covered his hands in his shirt. He soon felt another pair of hands grab them and hold them out. He didn't try to struggle as the other pair guided him to the sink where his hands were pushed underneath the faucet where cold water was running. Zoro looked up and saw it was Sanji who had grabbed his hands. He didn't say anything; he was too busy thinking about his hands.

"Zoro your hands" Nami gasped as she stared along with the other girls.

"Doesn't he have a Kendo meeting this weekend"  
"I think so" "Well looks like he can't participate now"

Sanji's eyebrows flurried together at each comment and with a gentle but business like voice he said "Ladies class is dismissed. Your grades will be posted tomorrow"

The girls exchanged worried looks but quickly collected their bags and left the room. Only two lingered in the classroom, a blue haired student waited by the door while one stood her place next to the two men.

"Do you want me to call a nurse Sanji-kun" Nami asked in a nervous tone.

"Don't worry this is easy to treat Nami-swan" Sanji comforted as he brought out a first medical kit.

Nami nodded and taking one last look at the silent greenhead she headed to the door where her friend was waiting. "Take care of him Sanji-kun" She ordered in a stern voice.

Sanji couldn't answer back as the door slammed and he was met with silence. Feeling the awkwardness Sanji decided to quickly get the asshole out of his class and quickly drew 2 stools. Pushing the injured student onto to one he then also sat on the other. Grabbing the injured hands he couldn't help but notice that Zoro flinched. Guilt fell on him and he quickly brought out all the necessary materials to treat burns. He first grabbed the ointment and poured a good amount in his palm.  
"This might burn a little" Sanji muttered as he quickly spreader the ointment on the others palms. He tried to spread it over as quickly as possible because he knew first hand at how uncomfortable the burning became after applying it.

"Shit" Zoro growled as the ointment took effect.

"Hold still marimo" Sanji muttered as he quickly wrapped the injured hands in bandages.

Zoro was going to snap back when a noise interrupted him and caused him to snap his mouth quickly. He looked away from the blonde and instead looked out the window avoiding eye contact. Unfortunately for him he felt the teacher stare at him with a burning gaze. Finally the blonde talked.

"Was that your stomach" He asked in disbelief.

"No" Zoro muttered still not making eye contact but at that moment his dumbass stomach decided to voice the truth. A loud growl bounced off the walls and echoed in the silent room. The cook sighed quietly as he combed his hair with his fingers. Zoro couldn't help but look at him in the corner of his eye. He looked really hot when he did that.

"When was the last time you ate asshole" Sanji practically ordered as he got up from the stool after giving the bandages one last look over. He turned around to put the medic kit away.

"None of your damn buisnes-" Zoro began but was rudely interrupted by his stomach growling again. He couldn't help himself when he adverted his gaze to the dishes the ditzy females made. He wondered which one was Nami's. She was a decent cook. Getting up quickly he followed his nose and found himself going to a dish which he knew was Nami's. He rolled his eyes at the mikan soup and wondered why he didn't look for that in the first place. He was going to grab for it when a pair of chopsticks were thrown violently to the side of his head. He glared at the man who was solely responsible for stopping him in getting a meal.

"What the hell do you think you're doing marimo" Sanji snapped. Zoro noticed for the first time that he was taking out food supplies and already put a pan on the fire. He now watched the man take out a box in his back pocket and flick out a glued to the man he watched as he lit the cancer stick in the open fire and take a deep inhale. He had to admit the man looked pretty hot right now as he blew a line of rings from his mouth. Shaking his head he now glared at the man and snapped back.

"I'm getting some food and who the hell are you calling Marimo" Zoro shot back.

The blonde furiously shook his head and said in his teacher voice "Those are hard worked exams right there made by young beautiful ladies, and you will not taint them" Looking at the greenhead he asked now in his normal voice "You like seaking meat, it goes really good with rice too"

Sanji waited for an answer but instead was greeted by a silent student. He looked up to see a red faced Zoro and wondered what the hell was the assholes problem.

"I don't need your fucking pity shit cook" The greenhead yelled as he went to the back tables and went to grab his backpack. He grabbed the strap but had to smother a groan when his burned flesh grabbed the material. He resorted in muttering a curse and threw the backpack over his shoulder.

"Wait right there shithead I don't know what the fuck you're talking about but I will not let you leave this classroom hungry" Sanji barked at the retreating student.

"What are you going to do burn my feet next" Zoro retorted back. He looked at the blonde and saw that remark had actually made the cook look down in guilt. Zoro actually regretted giving that low blow and stared at the crestfallen cook. He was about to leave when Sanji muttered two words Zoro didn't think the proud student/teacher would ever say.

"I'm sorry" Sanji said quietly as he stared at his feet. "Can I make it up to you by making you a decent meal.

Knowing he couldn't leave after that said, Zoro sighed but placed his backpack down and returned to the stool he was previously sitting in. He was going to watch the blonde cook but he guessed he fell asleep. The next thing he knew he was being poked by some stupid curly brow.

"Oi hurry up and wake up before this gets cold" a voice ordered.

Zoro opened his eyes to see Sanji staring at him with a plate of steaming food. The smell of the food already had him drooling a river. He quickly got up and straighten himself before he stretched his hands to receive the plate.

Sanji arched his one visible eyebrow and shook his head a moment later. "Oh no you'll just injure yourself further if you try to eat this with those hands" Sanji warned as he sat himself on a stool. He placed the meal on his lap and picking a piece of seaking up with chopsticks he waited for Zoro to open his mouth. Instead he received a curious gaze from Zoro who stared at the chopsticks to the cook then at the food. Sanji blushed and quickly explained his motives "I don't want you to hurt your hands further that's all"

"Whatever pervert" Zoro mumbled but took the piece of meat anyways. Zoro stopped chewing after the first bite and took a second to enjoy it. He never tasted anything so good! He quickly swallowed that piece and looked at the plate for another piece.

Sanji couldn't help but smile at the marimo when he took the first bite, he looked pretty adorable, like a boy who just saw his first pair of tits. Sanji remembered all too well that great day in his life. Before he could start reminiscing a grunt interrupted him. He looked at Zoro and saw that he was eagerly waiting for another piece of food. He also noticed that the idiot had some sauce on his lower lip.

"Hey you have a little bit of sauce on your lips" Sanji informed him. He watched as Zoro wiped the wrong side quickly in embarrassment. Sanji sighed and pointed to his lips to where the sauce was. Zoro rolled his eyes and Sanji watched as he quickly licked his lower lips. Sanji felt a warm sensation when he did that and quickly tried to get his mind away from what just happened.

"So how do you know Nami-san" Sanji rashly asked.

Zoro smiled and stared at the mikan soup while he talked "She cooks my meals for me, I was eating all instant foods before she started cooking for me. Though the monthly bill is pretty high" Zoro muttered the last part.

Sanji for some reason felt like his heart dropped at hearing that. In a fake no caring voice Sanji asked "So are you guys together"

Zoro laughed and quickly shook his head felt like his heart just got recharged but decided that it on hearing Nami was single. "No were not together, she's more like my landlord"  
Sanji smiled and nodded and reached or another piece of meat but accidentally dipped his fingers in the sauce.  
"Shit" Sanji cursed as he shook his hands in effort to try to shake off the sauce. He stopped when Zoro protested by saying "Hey that's good sauce don't waste it"

Sanji smiled at the devotion to his food and placed his hand in front of the greenhead's face and said smugly "Lick it off then if you like it so much"

Zoro drew back a little at the request but then shrugged his shoulders as he grabbed the man's hand. He licked shyly at first but then the taste of the sauce hit his tongue. God it was so good! He licked up and down on the fingers and finally just sucked the sauce off. When he returned the hand to the stunned teacher, the hand was 100% sauce stared at his teacher and just chuckled at his shocked expression.

'Shit that was fuckin hot' Sanji thought in his head as he took his hand back. He stared at Zoro and wondered whether or not he should go further with him. It's not like he was gay or anything but if he was going to go bi then he might as well do it with hot guy in the school. Yeah that made sense, getting the very best in ladies...and men. That's how good he was. He wondered if Zoro was a good kisser?

"Want some rice" Sanji asked quickly as he shoved the food right in the students face, he wondered why his voice sounded high. Sanji also strangely found his hand was shaking and soon the chopsticks separated resulting Rice to fall on Zoro's neck. Zoro was going to pick it up and eat it but Sanji got there first and took it off... with his mouth.

Zoro was shocked as the blonde ate the fallen rice off his neck but it was what he did after that made the greenhead stretch his neck for better access for the cook. Sanji nibbled at the neck though it was "clean" now. He sucked and bit down on Zoro's neck as if it was the best thing he had ever tasted. When he heard a muffled moan come from his "student" he changed his attention from the neck to the lips. He barely kissed Zoro when a curse came from the marimo.

"What's wrong" Sanji asked hurriedly as he was now in the moment and didn't want to lose it.

"You made me jabb my side in the corner of this table" Zoro complained as he rubbed his side.

Sanji rolled his eyes but a great idea came to his head. With a smirk he grabbed Zoro's hips and hoisted him onto the table. Before Zoro could complain he pulled himself up on the table and pushed the greenhead down on his back. Now there was no possibilities of further hurting Zoro he straddled the man and picked up where he left off. He pressed his lips against the other pair and began to passionately kiss him. Zoro quickly turned his head and for a moment Sanji thought the man was rejecting him. It was after Zoro turned back and with a small smile said quietly "Sorry I'm kind of new at this"

Sanji had to grin back at how cute he sounded but he didn't want cute right now. He wanted that sexy feisty beast that licked his fingers just minutes ago. So in a lustful voice Sanji whispered in the other's ear "Well why we don't build up that stamina ". The cook stared at the man's face and with a glint in his eye he unbuttoned his student's shirt. He stared at the toned chest and took a moment to admire it before he dove into it.

Zoro moaned in pleasure and pain as he felt his chest is physically assaulted but fuck did it feel great. He closed his eyes as Sanji licked and bit his right nipple, damn who knew the shittycook was this great...and Bi. Zoro's thoughts were brushed away when he heard the sound of a zipper going down. He looked up to see Sanji towering him, pants down and a condom being held in his mouth by the wrappers corner. He became full hard at that very moment.

Sanji took the wrapper out of his mouth and noticed Zoro was staring at him. He also noticed a bulge in the students pants. Smiling as he ripped the condom wrapper off he leaned towards Zoro and whispered hotly in his face "Am I turning you on Marimo"

His answer was Zoro throwing his arms over the cook and planting a hot open mouthed kiss on him. Sanji also felt Zoro's legs wrap around him which made him even more turned on. Sanji accepted the kiss all to willingly and thrusted his tongue into Zoro's mouth. With Zoro occupied in the hot kiss, Sanji thought this was a good time to prep him. He expertly undid the pants and threw them off the table. Since his hands were still wet from Zoro's saliva Sanji didn't have to break the kiss as his hands lowered.

Sanji slid a finger in the entrance and began to move in and out in a fast pace. He was awarded with Zoro moaning and tightening his embrace on the blonde. Wanting to hear that beautiful moan again Sanji quickly added a second finger. Zoro arched his back broke the kiss as he panted heavily with his head tried to cover his mouth with his hand but it was swatted away by Sanji. Being given a confused look Sanji quickly explained "Don't, its really sexy"

Zoro couldn't answer back as he groaned in pleasure as Sanji removed the fingers. The groan soon turned into a gasp as Sanji slammed himself fully into Zoro. The blonde hunched over at the tightness around his cock and moaned. Sanji waited for Zoro to relax but by his moans and the arching of his back, Sanji wondered if that was going to be a while.

"Fuckin move already" Zoro cursed at Sanji. To show his impatiens's at the cook he rocked his hips which got a moan out of the blonde.

"Fine with me" Sanji seethed through his teeth. Grabbing Zoro's hips Sanji soon began to rock his hips in a steady rhythm into the student. A few thrusts in and Zoro felt Sanji hit something deep inside him that made his vision hazy.  
"Oh fuck Sanji" Zoro panted as he couldn't control his voice.

Sanji smiled at the sexy reaction but truth be told he had no idea what the hell he did for Zoro to react like that. But he thrusted in again this time with much more force hoping to get the same reaction from Zoro as before. Zoro arched his back and closed his eyes as he felt a surge of pleasure wash over him. He didn't know how long he could last any longer and with Sanji pounding into him Zoro knew he was at his limit. He suddenly felt an entirely different pleasure and with a heavy moan Zoro came. Feeling the warm substance Sanji quickened his pace as he too felt he was reaching the end. Thrusting a few more times in Zoro's sweet spot Sanji soon came and filled Zoro with his seed. With a grunt Sanji fell on top of Zoro's chest and the two men laid there each trying to catch their breath.

After a couple of minutes of resting Sanji felt someone nibble at his ear. He felt Zoro's hot breath as he whispered into Sanji's ear "So do I get an A for this exam" Sanji looked up at Zoro with a smile and laughed. "No your still getting an F"

Sanji's head landed on the table with a thunk and he quickly got up to see what was wrong with Zoro. When he got up he was faced to face with Zoro who kissed him gently on his lips. "Do I get an A now" Zoro mumbled as he kept showering the teacher with pecks of love.

"No but I think you raised it to a D" Sanji muttered through the kisses.

"But I really want an A +" Zoro whispered sexily as he traced his hands over Sanji's bare chest.

"Hey be careful I don't want you hurt your hands even more" Sanji scolded as he regretfully broke the moment between the two as Zoro drew his hands away. Sanji got off the table and was going to put on his clothes when Zoro stopped him.

"That's ok my next attempt for an A doesn't require any hands" Zoro smiled mischievously as he lowered himself onto his knees.

~~~~~~~~~EXTRA SHOT ;p~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sanji watched as Zoro was handed first place trophy and the winning check. He clapped with the rest of the crowd and made his way to the winner in the less packed parking lot. He was sad to see he wasn't the first person to congratulate him as an orange head was already there with the check in her hand. When Nami saw the cook she smiled a catlike smile and beckoned him with one of her fingers. Sanji felt himself sweating by the woman's gesture and his wariness was right as Nami whispered sweetly into his ear. "Sanji-kun what was the last thing I told you on Friday"

"To take care of Zoro" Sanji answered nervously.

"That's right take care I said. When I said Take care I didn't mean littering the boy's neck with hickies" She yelled furiously as she pulled Zoro by the ear and ripping his high collar down revealing the neck full of hickies. Zoro just rolled his eyes at the woman and returned to the car.

Sanji couldn't answer as all his air supply suddenly left him leaving him there gaping at Nami like an open fish.

"Is this why he got an A+ and I only got an A-" Nami yelled.

"Four words Nami" A voice yelled from inside the car "Blowjob for the win"

Yay it's finally over! *going to press the complete button when suddenly remembers something* I NEVER PUT A SEX SCENE BETWEEN ACE AND ZORO! :0 THIS SERIES CANNOT END WITHOUT THAT SCENE! WHAT DO I DO! Hmm I guess I'll have to another round of one shots so this scene inside my head can be written! So with that said I would now like to ask the readers if there is any character they would like to see a one-shot with uke Zoro in a high school plot. Just a warning I don't think I can write Luffy/Zoro, I just can't see how Luffy is able to top Zoro. So yeah that's warning. The character with the most votes will get the shot. Also if my crazy brain is able to think of a plot I'll write it with the character too! Thanks guys for reading and please review! And please excuse some grammar a mistake I am currently in the library and my laptop was going to die. Sorry :(


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks guys for all the reviews. Now this piece isn't my best work I just had an urge to write this because I thought about it during my school's Ash Wednesday Mass. Yup that's what I'm thinking about while the priest is talking about god! Hahahaha anyways this is just something short and it's really nothing but smut. There's a dash of plot in it but not like my usual one shots. Oh and this is right after the MihawkXZoro one-shot keep that in mind. Well enjoy what my crazy mind imagined during Ash Wednesday Mass!

He breathed out of his nose as his face once again submerged underneath the water. When he felt the presence of the wall he routinely flipped and pushed himself off the wall with his feet. He swam back and forth in the lane each time practicing a different stroke. After two hours of swimming he decided to call it a day, that and he was tired of the squealing of his usual audience of the high school girls. He pulled himself out of the pool with ease and made his way to the schools locker rooms.

He ignored the girl's calls of his name and instead just took a towel and rubbed it in his hair. This normal action sent the girls squealing, which reminded Zoro of pigs. He turned his attention to them when a flash of light went across the room. One of the older girls was brave enough to snap a picture of the "demon" of the high school. The girls now went to high pitched screaming as they stared at the picture of the well toned teenager in a pair of swimming jammers and dripping wet.

Zoro rolled his eyes in annoyance and escaped the "squealing pigs" by going to the locker room. He started to wonder if the girls were going to be gone by the time he was dressed but his thoughts were strayed as he felt something. A dangerous aura was filling the room. He stood there frozen for a moment, as he analyzed the feeling in the room. He realized that it was a different kind of danger, almost felt like a perverted aura.

Zoro quickly walked to his locker, making sure to always check his blind spots. Maybe it was a girl who had the nerve enough to actually try to get a picture of him while he changed. He reached his locker and unlocked it without even looking at the lock. 11-11-19. Pressing his back against the locker, he slowly reached inside. He grabbed his backpack that had his clothes in it. There was no way he was going to change in this locker room while the dangerous aura was still present. Taking one last look to each side, he carefully stepped away from his locker.

He barely made it a step before he was attacked by a cloth covering his mouth and nose. He struggled and recoiled as the smell of something alcoholic stung his nose and mouth. He backed up into the lockers and felt his captor's body hit them with a loud bang. He tried to bring his head back to head but the bastard but his movements were quickly becoming sluggish and his vision was getting hazy. The captor sensed his body weakening and pressed the cloth harder against his nose. His only defense was the shaking of his head and trying to get his nose away from the damn cloth that reeked of alcohol. Without his authority his body fell limp and his vision went black.

Zoro eyes felt heavy as he tried in vain to open them. He groaned in annoyance as his head was pounding angrily but thankfully the room he was in was poorly lighted. 'Where the hell am I' was the first thought that popped in his head. He turned to the side and his eyes widen in surprise as none other than Mihawk was sitting in a seat. Eyes piercing his student he said with pride and a side of cockiness."I'm here for solely teaching reasons, as a teacher I cannot let you live your life with such nonsense in your head"

"What the hell are you talking about" Zoro groaned. His day was not going as he planned it. Nope being kidnapped by a perverted teacher was not on his plans.

Mihawk stared at him with a death glare, obviously upset that he had already forgotten the deep disrespect he had committed. Releasing a sigh Mihawk quickly refreshed his student's memory.

**Two weeks ago aka the day Zoro and Mihawk first had sex.**

_The ride to his home was awkward at best. Trying to start conversation Zoro and Mihawk started talking about age and then they started to talk about who was more experienced the young or the elderly. Pulling up to his apartment Zoro decided to leave with something the teacher should remember._

"_Don't you know that the younger one is the experienced one in the relationship"_

"_Your knowledge concerning relationships is vague and incorrect" Mihawk scorned him with a glare for his stupidity._

"_Well all I know is that if we went at it for a while, you old man would be begging for me to stop" With a cocky smile Zoro shut the door and walked to his apartment._

Zoro tilted his head his expression showing his confusion "So what part of that was wrong"

Instead of answering, the teacher walked up to him and grabbed the chin of his student connecting their lips. Zoro kissed back and threw his arms over the others neck. Breathing became a second priority and soon Zoro was lying on his back while Mihawk made easy work of removing his swim trunks. The sound of heavy breathing was the only sound until Zoro heard a chuckle. That's when he realized his member was already hard. Trying to stop the blood from rushing into his face he was going to retort by giving an age joke but a sudden intrusion stopped him.

"Argh you bastard I don't remember giving you permission- hah" The reply was lost as Zoro tried to stay calm as the two intruding fingers stretched him. He barely felt the fingers leave when he was flipped onto his stomach.

"Shit in a rush are we" Zoro snapped.

"The challenge starts now" Mihawk replied. Moving closer the teacher whispered in his ear "I doubt you'll last three rounds"

Before he could reply, Mihawk grabbed his hips and sharply brought him closer to his throbbing dick. Zoro shuddered as he felt the stiff appendage close to his ass. He noticed that the teacher hadn't brought out any lube but he didn't voice anything against it. He could just imagine that cocky smile on Mihawk's face if he asked. He decided to stay quiet and not make any noises, if Mihawk wanted to play rough so would he. His breathing hitched as Mihawk slid in slowly to the point that it was almost agonizing, but he stayed mute. Growing impatient he pushed his hips back and a smile crept on to his face as a grunt came out of the teacher. The teacher leaned forward and said calmly in his student's ear "You'll regret that later on.

Zoro was already regretting his arrogant action as Mihawk started to pound into him. The teacher would pull out to the tip and slam back roughly, creating an animalistic rhythm. The body on the bed was trying his best to remain strong and not show the pleasure that was ripping through his body as he received blow after blow from his backside. The hotel bed rocked and hit the wall each time the two bodies became one. Though Zoro tried his best to not show at how hard he was getting from this, the teacher sensed his distress and gave him a helping hand.

He grabbed his student's dick and beat it to the same rhythm as he was thrusting. He was quite impressed at how strong Roronoa was, he hadn't made any sounds despite him hitting his prostate in every thrust. He was also still on his hands and knees on the bed, though the boy's arms were looking as they were about to fall by their shaking. With a smug smile Mihawk tried to picture how Roronoa was going to look by the end of the night.

Zoro had a hitch in his breath as he came into Mihawk's hand. His body shook from the aftermath of the rough sex and he grunted as Mihawk pulled himself out. He fell onto the bed and enjoyed the afterglow of his orgasm. His breathing was returning to its regular pattern and his body was glistened with sweat. Though he tried to relax on the bed he couldn't help but feel that something was off. What was missing that was bugging the hell out of him.

Realization struck him like lightening and he slowly opened his eyes to see Mihawk sitting across the bed. Tall and proud as he wiped his hand that was covered in his seed on a cloth. Tall, proud and still erected. Mihawk noticed the pair of his eyes on his member, and with a crooked smile he said "I believe the score is 1 to 0"

Throwing the cloth onto the floor he walked back to the bed. Zoro stood frozen on the bed and wondered if Mihawk was actually serious about this game. He stared intently at the bed sheet wondering how he could get the next point. He was so busy trying to think on how he could score that he barely felt the bed sag as weight was added. He was finally brought back to reality when he felt a hand grip his member. The cold hand combined with a hot wet mouth jolted him up. The teacher wasn't bothered at the movement and sucked the member harder until it grew hard in his mouth. Taking one last lick up his student's shaft he released the already leaking member from his grip. Mihawk saw that round two was ready to begin.

**ROUND 2 **

The hotel room was filled with the loud banging of the headboard banging on the wall. Zoro's back was pressed against the headboard and sitting in Mihawk's lap, breathing heavily with sweat covering his body. Despite the constant rocking his body was having to endure, the member inside of him stayed hard and hit his prostate every thrust. He wasn't working Mihawk, Mihawk was working him.

Every time Mihawk thrusted into him, his vision went hazy and he had to throw his arms over his teacher's neck just to keep from falling over. It was becoming harder to restrain his voice from screaming as the teacher repeatedly hit him dead on in his "sweet spot". Zoro concentrated harder on not showing any pleasure but let out a gasp as something bit into his nipple.

Burying his head on his arm, he bit his lip as Mihawk teased and pulled his nipples. Strong arms gripped his waist and before he could resist he found himself being pulled up and down. The sensation of having the dick come fully out and not a second later being filled was too much for Zoro. Biting his lip till he tasted blood, his eyes rolled in the back of his head.

**Round 3**

Zoro woke up with a start as warm water came down onto him. Fighting the urge to panic he looked around. He was lying on the bathroom floor, still naked, most likely still in the hotel room, but where the hell was the shitty bastard. Did he leave? Is the challenge over?

With these questions plaguing his mind, he was unfocused and jumped in surprise when the bathroom door opened. His hopes of the challenge being over faded as Mihawk walked in still sporting a hard on. The teacher now noticing his challenger was awake walked over to him. Stepping into the shower he lowered himself to the floor and without a word he grabbed his student's legs. Spreading them wide he quickly entered. He smiled when his students head threw back and this time a cry was heard.

This was the first sexual sound that actually came across the minor's lips and Mihawk's dick began to leak as the beautiful sound entered his ears. Realizing that he was going to cum soon, Mihawk decided that this would be the time to establish his final step. He gripped the younger one's hips and began rough deep thrusts. The reaction was beautiful, Roronoa's entire back arched and he cried out in pure ecstasy.

Never stopping the rhythm Mihawk grabbed the students chin and made him make eye contact with him. With a smug grin on his face he asked with superiority in his voice "Roronoa-kun..who is the…experienced one again" He made sure each time he had to stop he thrusted to hit that spot of Roronoa that he knew made him crazy.

"YOU ARE, YOU ARE" Zoro cried out as he tried to grab something, anything. His body was experiencing pure pleasure as waves of ecstasy coursed through him. He couldn't fight anymore, he knew he had lost. Tears fell from his face but a long throaty groan came out of him which made him go scarlet red in the face.

His embarrassment must have been a turn on to Mihawk as he suddenly felt himself being lifted and he experienced in all new feeling. Not wanting to take his member out, Mihawk just decided to pick Zoro up and twist the student's body around his dick. Another cry came out of Roronoa and with his back facing the teacher he let the tears fall as too many of his sensations were going into overdrive.

He felt the hands on his hips and before he could protest his body was being rocked up and down. He couldn't help it any longer, Zoro voiced out all the noises he needed to release. Groans, pants, and cries of ecstasy filled the bathroom. Something filled his backside and the hard member he was just rocking on soon became limp. He collapsed onto the teachers shoulder and his body shook from the extreme orgasm he was going through. His vision fading he looked up to his teacher and tried to say a sarcastic remark but could only manage a scowl. Before he blacked out he heard an arrogant chuckle.

Opening his eyes, he realized that he was once again waking up in a place he had no idea where the hell he was. He tried to get up but the pain in his lower region caused him to freeze his movements. Deciding that sleep was the key to recovery he laid back down. He closed his eyes but they immediately flew open when the eerie familiar perverted aura presented itself.

Zoro tried to ignore the presence but he felt the bed he was on sag with weight. He felt the teacher place his head on his shoulder and in a whisper that gave him chills of anticipation "Welcome to my home Roronoa. Is there any chance you would like to re-challenge me, there's many places we could do it at, master bedroom, a pool table, kitchen counter, a pool"

Zoro didn't say anything for a while but after a couple moments he said in a sulking tone "Make it the Jacuzzi, I'm still sore as hell from last night"

He felt Mihawk grow tense at that statement "My victory of the challenge was actually a couple days ago"

"What" Zoro exclaimed in a mixture of horror and doubt.

"So tell me the most experienced one in the relationship is who again…" Mihawk tried to change the subject.

"Forget the challenge. You fucked me into a coma, you bastard"

Hmmm not one of my best ending lines lol well I hope you enjoyed my smutty one shot and if you would be ever so kind please leave a review. Comments, Advice, FLAMES! I'm kinda open to anything….almost as open as Zoro's legs ahahahahha sorry had to say it ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sorry. I am so sorry that I am taking a break from writing and updating my stories. I don't have writers block, I wish I did. Instead I have a horrible incident that has turned my life upside down and writing is just not on my things to do list right now. I apologize for leaving my stories unfinished as of the time being BUT I will finish them….Just when things get a little better. So this is not goodbye. Again I'm sorry for this break, I wish I was stronger and I could continue writing but this event just showed me just how fragile life is. Sorry guys.


End file.
